


By His Side

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 10th Doctor - Freeform, Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Rose Tyler - Freeform, rambling thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble written for 10XRose</p>
            </blockquote>





	By His Side

~~~DW~~~

 

 

The Doctor smiled as the whirring of the TARDIS's engine started up. The rumbling shake of the time machine was always comforting to him. He looked around the side of the control console at his current companion. Rose held on tightly to the console and smiled as broadly as possible, clearly enjoying the whir and rumble as well. He could see the sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes. The excitement for their next big adventure, and the knowing that they were most definitely going to get in trouble shone brightly.

 

 

The Doctor smiled and returned to working the controls of the TARDIS. His thoughts were constantly on Rose, more and more lately. He thought for a moment, as they flew through time and space in a blue police box. Why did he feel so attached to her? Maybe it was the afore mentioned excitement she showed for adventure, or perhaps the way she looked at him sometimes, through smokey eyes, and lowered lashes. Or the way that she seemed to fit him just so well.

 

She did not hesitate, and she was always ready to do what had to be done, whenever they got into trouble. She was willing to share with him the whole of time and space. It astounded him. He'd had so many companions before, but none like her. He would most likely have many more after her, and that thought saddened him greatly. He would mourn the loss of her when the time came, but he hoped that it would not for quite some time, as she was his decided favorite.

 

And he realized with a start right then, that he loved her. Perhaps a part of him had loved her from the moment he'd met her, during that attack by the living plastic. From the second he uttered that word.

 

"Run."

 

He'd been another man then, both younger and older, and so very different than he was now. That moment seemed so long ago now. And he knew without doubt, that a part of him would always love her. There would be no one as close to his twin hearts, as her, for as long as he lived.

 

Pushing those thoughts away, the Doctor landed the TARDIS and walked around the console, plastering a smile on his face. Rose grinned as she practically bounced to the door. Smiling broadly and turning his head to the side in that charming way he did, his eyes lit with that fire they always had when he was about to do something grand. He opened the door with a flourish, gesturing his young and ever-curious companion along, and stepped into the light outside, Rose right beside him.

 

And all was well, as long as she was by his side.

 

~~~DW~~~


End file.
